What is going on?
by Fire life savior
Summary: Lets just say A LOT is gonna happen in this story  i suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

_Hey I'm new and I have been seeing the lack of Bulma x Goku Fics (yes I'm sad about it) Anyway I am writing this story about the android saga starting nine months before it in this prologue. also there will be one character that is mine and that would be Gina._

_I don't own DBZ or any of its characters just Gina_

**Prologue: One Night**

Bulma sighed as she was looking at the computer screen in front of her. She let her eyes wander to her 1 year old baby boy Trunks sleeping in his basket soundly. She remember two years ago of the message Goku got from that mysterious kid.

_I can't believe he was thinking he could take them, not knowing what these androids are like…he really is such a kid sometimes...But I to have to admit his optimism is contagions. _

Bulma was currently working on another antidote she figured a back up one will be good incase the one the kid gave goku would not work. She bit her lip she does not want the antidote to not work but she wanted to do this just to be prepared. Bulma then heard her other companion move. She stopped typing to turn around to look at him. Goku right now is the only person that knows about Trunks…She was right now not ready to tell anyone yet.

"So how's the research going Bulma?" Goku said with a big smile. Bulma could tell that the man is thinking of something and is not himself. He was worried she could just see it in his eyes. Bulma could tell he has been training more then he should. _ Doesn't he go home to rest…or maybe his wife is upset at him again._

"Is there something wrong Goku?" Bulma said as she lifted herself from her chair and walk to her dearest Saiyen friend. Goku just smiled "Nah Bulma I'm fine just tired I have been training ya know." Goku said as he tries his best to dodge the question.

Bulma looked at him "Goku I know there is something bothering you. Now tell me what it is? Also haven't you heard of sleeping? If you keep training like this the heart dieses might come even faster." Goku didn't say anything after that, knowing the woman before him was right.

Goku said in a confused and upset voice. "Chichi is upset at me and I don't know why. She says I should be focusing on the family than training but she just doesn't seem to understand that I have to train." Goku said as he looked down while sitting on the cot that Bulma's lab provides.

_Chichi huh…I see sometimes I still wonder why he married her oh well. _ Bulma looked up and smiled. "Well that only means you have to make her real happy after all this I mean you do love her." Goku Flinch at that statement, even after the years they have been married he still did not Understand it or even knows what love is..Sure he loves her but he loves everyone.

"I guess hmm…Bulma how do you know if you love someone?" Goku knew he said it out of the blue but he needed to know what he felt towards chichi…or didn't feel. Bulma looked at him strangely. "Why would you want to know that Son Kun…"

Goku looked down muttering. "I don't know I was just wondering…because sometimes I just don't know if I love somebody like romantically as everyone calls it...Bulma the only reason I married ChiChi was because I promised her heck I thought it was food at first…I don't know what I am suppose to feel when I am around her" Goku put his hands on his head the last thing he needed was to worry about his feelings in nine months the year will be over and the androids will be here. Goku needed to focus on that not his feelings. _ Everything is so confusing I really want to make ChiChi happy but…what about me and the androids and the heart thing I am going to get…damn._

Bulma listen to her dear friend hearing his voice breaking and his tone of utter confusion. She walks to the Saiyen and put her hand on his shoulder giving it a squeeze to ease his mind. Bulma may be genius but even she doesn't understand the feeling of love. She knows enough to explain but even after the time with Vegeta she could not tell if it was just passion or lust or just the moment.

Goku watched Bulma walk over to him, but with each step she takes his heart beats and his body sweats. _ Am I scared of her why am I nerves? _ Goku kept thinking about this for awhile until Bulma was right in front of him. He looked at her and then his eyes traveled to her lips as he remember a time during the 23d martial art tournament where he met her again and tried to touch her lips curious of her lipstick that she started to wear. Goku liked it when she didn't where it to be honest he thought she looked prettier when she is natural without the strange cover up as he learned was make up.

"Son Kun…..Goku Hey Goku what are you staring at do I look bad ever since I had trunks or what?" Bulma said as she was getting irritated at Goku silence behavior and staring at her. _ What is up with him hmmm he's acting really strange ever since he got here? _ Bulma sighed again "So you want to know the signs of love correct?" She watches Goku nodded eager to find out. "Well I may be a genius Goku but love seems to be one of the most complicated things to understand even I have some trouble….well when you like someone you happy every time you see them…another thing is that you want to be with them a lot hmm one of the best romances I know is of friends becoming more then friends. But sometimes there is love at first sight, hate becoming love and so much more." Bulma closed her eyes "When you know you like someone a lot you just want to make them happy to protect them and to just look at them for hours. You feel nerves when you're near them and you just want to touch them to know that they are there with you."

Goku listen very closely to his friend. _ Do I like ChiChi like that we were barely friends when we were young and I never really thought of her and always wants to be with her…Ow my head hurts….but why do I like ChiChi…well she's a great cook and great with taking care of Gohan .even if she always gets angry at him and me…but do I love her…. that time when we made gohan I didn't know what I was doing and I just went with my instincts and her guidance but it was great and all..But I didn't feel anything really._ Goku looked at his friend... As he thought about her words, his eyes looking at the woman's body taking every detail of her. Then he remembers shuddering when she touched his shoulder and the built up feeling he got when she walked up to him. He thought about the time he had spend with Bulma remembering when they were young and how naïve he was about her not having balls or anything. but as they grew closer and he spend a lot of years with her he started to stare at her a lot, even if he was young he sometimes wonder what she would feel like or why she blushes when she sees a cute guy. Goku remembered a couple of times she threw herself on a guy he wanted to tear them apart. Even when she with Yamcha he got upset since she was not focusing on him.

Bulma saw that Goku was staring at her and she felt nerves at the gaze he was giving her _seriously his behavior is making me worry what is going on with goku...he is acting too serious something I am not really used to. _ She watches Goku's face heat up a bit as she startled him from his thoughts. She then continued. "Like I said about wanting to touch them...That is only half of it. There is another emotion called Lust, Pure lust is nothing but comfort and just doing well sex just for the sake of doing it." _ I wonder is that why I did what did with Vegeta after that he just went up to space that… damn jerk_. Bulma frowned as she then thought of Trunks who was sleeping in his basket.

Just then her mother barged into the lab holding refreshments and asking how the research was going, but this also caused Trunks to start crying. At this point Bulma was tired she barely sleeps because of his crying. Her mother could tell she could not take Trunks right now so she picked him and told Bulma she would be taking him to his room.

Goku always thought why she would even sleep with Vegeta in the first place. The first time Future Trunks told him this he cracked up he could not believe it he thought that these two would kill each other before even thinking of doing that, but after seeing the baby for his own eyes it made Goku sad especially after Vegeta went up into space to become a Super Saiyen. Goku saw that Bulma was sad after that so he tried his best to cheer her up today he likes it when she smiles not when shes sad.

Bulma could not stand him looking at her and because his intense stare he was giving her she looked away. "I don't know How it happen it just did...I was going though the aftermath of the breakup I had with Yamcha I guess I was just seeking comfort and it wounded up to having Trunks." Bulma said as she thought about it. She then felt strong arms wrapping themselves around her at first she felt the arms hesitate and she could feel the fast heart beats of the man that pulled her to him feeling his chin on the top of her head..._Goku…._At that moment all Bulma could feel was the man that was giving her this strange and comforting feeling. Much different then Vegeta she liked it she liked it a lot. Soon enough she closed her eyes while wrapping her arms around his waist.

Goku heart was pounding he really didn't understand his actions but he just wanted for her to know it's alright and to just hold her. "Vegeta may be like that but that doesn't mean he doesn't care about you right now all he wants is to beat me. He wants to train in order to protect you and this world like I am too." Goku tried to sound convincing because he doesn't know what goes through the elder Saiyens head.

Bulma listen to him knowing that he doesn't even understand why Vegeta did that after Trunks was born But it's the thought that counts she believes. She felt him tighten his hold as she thought about the 23d martial art Tournament and how much he has grown. _I did not even recognize him and wow he really surprised me I just never believed that Goku could really grow up. _"Bulma" she heard Gokus voice as she looked up and finally realizing how close their faces were to one another

Goku finally made up his mind all these thoughts the information he got out of Bulma and this hug. He thought that the actions were just so weird for just being friends. He looked at her as she looked at him he could see she was blushing. Goku just stared at her for another minute or so, and then he leaned in not really understanding his actions as he let his face inch closer to her until he could feel her breath on his. "Bulma…" he whispered Never in his life did he do this it was always ChiChi that would kiss him or do something intimate. As his thoughts became more and more clouded his lips finally pressed gently on the lavender haired scientists.

Bulma was in shock the action that goku just performed she did not know what to do. _ He is married what he is thinking….but damn he's actually a really good kisser….no no no stop It, break it, pull away…this is just so wrong. _Bulma could not think as her eyes betrayed her shutting and her body moving as she was lifted onto the cot, her arms now around his neck.

Soon as the kiss intensified so did the actions. First it was the white Lab Coat then the orange top soon after boots and sneakers. The night went on as something bloomed between best friends.

The next morning Bulma open her eyes to see that she was in her lab. _ What happened…OH GOD NO_ she tried to get up but she was being held she let her body turned to see a sleeping Goku and smile on his face. Bulma really could not believe this just happened and before she could fully understand she felt something coming up her stomach. She held her mouth as she ripped herself from the grip of the man and ran into the lab bathroom. Once she got in she open the toilet and let it all out. After she was done vomiting her meal last night one thought came to her mind and her eyes widen in horror _No not again…oh Kami Sama why are you doing this to me._

Goku woke up immediately when he felt the force pull out of his hold he open his eyes to watch a figure holding a blanket run into the bathroom. Goku looked around noticing he was at Capsule Corps and in Bulma's lab. _ Wait last night I was here for her to take a sample of my blood. Then we talked then her mom came in then….._ Goku Scratch his head as he saw clothing on the ground. He soon remember what happen the he Blushed…_Wow we did that….that was so different then what I did with ChiChi. It wasn't rough or just entering as ChiChi calls it I really got to explore and I really liked it…Bulma is really an interesting woman. But why did she run into the bathroom? _ Goku pulled on his boxer and pants as he made his way to the bathroom door. "Oi Bulma are you alright….." No answer came Goku frowned he knew she enjoyed it as well he remember her face and everything. Goku knocked again asking if she was alright only to be cut off by her asking about ChiChi and Gohan.

Bulma felt sick and panicked when he knocked on the door she was still hunched over the toilet. She heard him knock again asking her what is wrong. _Let's see we just had an affair last night and now I am pregnant nothing is wrong at all._ Bulma thought sarcastically. _The worst thing about it is I really enjoyed it and more than Vegeta and Yamcha._ "I am fine Goku you on the other hand should go home your wife must be worried about you." She heard Goku answer back saying not until he knows she's alright. She sighed as she walked to the door unlocking it. As it opened to reveal a confused and concern Goku. Bulma just walk passed him pulling on her undergarments and other clothing. She could feel Goku still staring.

Goku stared at her a million thoughts running through his mind. He watch her put on her clothing muttering things as well "Bulma…." She turned around frowning..He really hated seeing her upset. "Bulma I know something is wrong what we did is."

" Nothing what we did is nothing there is no meaning to it or anything now Goku I think you should go home now." Bulma said as she looked away at the Saiyen.

Goku felt his heart breaking as he clutched it. _Is this the heart virus….._ But he didn't feel any pain only that her words hurt him emotionally. Bulma still didn't say anything to him as he put on his weight shirt his Gi and his boots. He looked at her his heart was hurting so much, "Talk to you later Bulma." He said while hoping that he will get to talk to his best friend again. He put two fingers on his forehead thinking of his home and disappeared.

Bulma before Goku left didn't say goodbye. She just stood there. She let her hands wander to her stomach. "Baka Son Kun…I'm pregnant with your child…." Bulma then put her hands to her head as tears fell. _ The worst thing about it is I don't regret what we did. _

_Well I hope you guys like the first chapter of this story i would eally like feed back since this is my first fic thanks _

_Fire savior ~  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey Guys well this chapter is very different from the last it's all about my Character Gina just for you all to know Mira Trunks does not exist in this timeline. He and Gina are both from different timelines. So when they get to meet each other there will be a lot of confusion. Trunks threat in his timeline is the Androids while Gina's threat is Cell. _

_I don't own DBZ or any of its characters just Gina_

**A Bittersweet Farewell Onwards to the Past**

BEEP BEEP BEEP

A young girl groaned at the sound of the alarm she raised her fist and gently hit the beeping machine hoping she didn't damage it. She opens her eyes groggily. She was met with a white ceiling. She sighed as her hands went up to her face and touch her fresh tear stranded cheeks. _ It's been two weeks since that day…..since Nii San died._

Flashback

_Two figures were walking through a deserted area of the once beautiful South City one of them was a young teenage girl and the other was a man in his mid twenties. Each of them carrying huge metal scraps in their arms. _

"_Nii san why are we doing this again?" the young 15 year old girl with messy dark blue hair asked her older brother curiously as her blue eyes gazed at his figure. _

"_How many times do I have to tell you Gina we are doing this because your mother order us to...why do you think I know what she's planning I mean you are her daughter shouldn't you know?" _

_Gina pouted. __**How should I know? **__She thought sadly " No I don't Mama has been in her lab for months now working on whatever she is working on….I help around with some other machines but the one she has been working on lately is a mystery to me as well." _

_The man chuckle at the girl's sad expression putting his hand on her head and ruffling her messy hair with his large hand, "You don't like it when things are kept a secret from you huh?" He said as he walked ahead. He heard the girl groaned as she was trying to fix her hair muttering that she has been up all morning trying to make it look good._

"_STUPID GOHAN!" the girl yelled with frustration."You messed up my hair…do you know how long it took me to make it look good." Gina said as she glared at her older brother. "It's just hair at least you're not injured?" He said carelessly. "That's not the point baka ugh you don't understand girls at all." The Young girl sighed in frustration._

_Gohan sweatdropped at his younger sisters outburst muttering "I'm a fighter not a hair stylist my hair is the last thing I am worried about." He said as he continues to walk ahead of her telling her to be careful and to keep an eye out for one of the mini Cells that are around. The girl nods her head. _

_It's been like this for years now...Only a couple of people have survived the huge attack Cell gave. Capsule Corps was now in ruins along with everything else of the once beautiful South City. All of the legendary Z fighters are also dead including Piccolo the one that is connected to Kami. You See if Piccolo is Dead so Is the Guardian of the earth and it would also mean the Dragon Balls are gone. Meaning no one will come back and that the world would never be the same._

_Just as they were almost to the underground hideout that Bulma made for the survivors after the destruction of South City something caught the young man's attention his fists clutched the metal scraps he was holding tightly as he stopped the 15 year old behind him. "Gina do you sense that?" He said in a dangerous tone of voice. _

_Gina stared at Gohan and was quite taken a back from his tone. She then looked up as she senses the same energy her firsts unconsciously clutching tightly as it drew some blood and making her knuckles white. She bit her tongue as she gritted her teeth, as her anger took control. __**Of all the time we had been out here he had to show up just as we were almost home….was he looking for the underground refugee hideout? **__To be honest Gina was a bit scared, she heard a lot about the creature that was coming towards them how he killed all the Z Fighters except Her Gohan Nii San during the Cell Games. _

_The bitterness in his voice as he speaks of the day the world he loved ended. Gohan also spoke about his father's death a father she barely knows and never got the chance to know. Gina was always a bit jealous that her brother got to know their father, her mother said that she knew her father when they were both young. All she knew about her father was he was really kind and a gentle being but when a threat arises he does everything in his power to protect the earth. He was a hero to everyone, and everything._

_As the monster came closer to them the tenser it got. His Ki was beyond unnoticeable Gohan dropped his load as he position himself into a fighting stance he then said in a demanding voice. "Gina take my load and get out here I'll stall Cell." His voice showed confidence but Gina knew her brother was not powerful enough to beat him. He may train constantly with her and on his own but he was still no match to the monster they know as Cell._

_Gina did not answer Gohan she did not even move. Instead she went right beside him and went into her own fighting stance. "You baka I'm not going to runaway I'm not letting you fight this monster on your own. Two is better than one Nii San and ya can't get rid of me that easily ya know." Gina said confidently as she gave Gohan a smirk. She watch her brother and slack in his once intense fighting stance for a second before going back to his current position muttering " You're so full of yourself geez you remind me of your mother way too much." Gina's smirk grew wider. "Damn Straight Nee San I'm a pretty, intelligent and a kick ass girl who wouldn't want me." Gohan this time was facing forward as his eyes became more focus on the figure coming towards them. Gina's smirk disappeared as she two became more serious._

_The figure finally made his appearance his scale like body made Gina shiver. He had a confident smirk etched on his human like face as his black horns were on top of his head. Cell was his name an unknown creature that destroyed her home and killed everything and everyone. Gina wanted to attack right now but Gohan was giving her look saying don't be reckless. _

_Cell just yawned "So you two are the only powerful fighters here hmm how boring." Cell walked over to them as he observed them with a lazy manner. He then looked at Gina smirking. "You seem to be an impatient one. Do you want to die that badly little girl?" Gina snarled at the creature's remark. __**I just want you dead for what you have done and I want to wipe that damn grin off your face….you're a monster Cell. **__Gina clutches her bloody fists tighter as she looked fiercely at the creature. She was getting impatient wanting to know what her brother was thinking. She didn't even get to ask as Gohan before he disappeared from her side and attack Cell Head on. "GOHAN NII SAN" Yelled in panic as she watches her brother begin fighting the monster._

_Gohan made his way to Cell One of his fists aiming for his stomach. Cell just step aside as Gohan missed then he got himself kicked in the back by the monster Gohan staggered as he fell. He then lifted himself up before Cells next attack. Gohan then jumped a few feet away glaring at Gina "GINA I MEANT WHAT I SAID TAKE MY LOAD AND_ _GET OUT OF HERE NOW." Gina still did not move instead she yelled back "OVER MY DEAD BODY NII SAN EVEN IT KILLS ME I AM NOT LETTING YOU DO THIS ON YOUR OWN DAMMIT." _

_Gohan was about to reply only to get himself punch in the gut. Cell just smirked. "Why don't you shut up boy and keep your eyes on your enemy. You honestly think you can beat me after barely surviving the Cell games hmm." Gohan glared as he extended his palm and let out a ki blast "Arghhhhh" Gohan yelled as he let his energy out. Cell smirked as he simply swats it away. He yawned again "this is so boring to think you actually gotten stronger Son Gohan hmm." _

_Gina just watches from afar. She watches punch after punch hit after hit that the fighters gave she wanted to fight as well but she knew that she would die if she interfered…__**Two is better than one Nii San we need to work together.**__Just then Gina felt something strong coming from her brother. __**What his energy is getting stronger. **_

_Gohan finally let out a long anguish yell coming from his lips. His whole body unleashed a powerful wave of energy. His hair became blond as his eyes became green. He looked at Cell with a murderous glare. "Cell I will defeat you once and for all." Gohan said his voice deadly. He then attacked again this time Cell did not play around with him as he did in the beginning of the encounter._

_Gina watch in Awe as her older brother began his fight in this new form. As she watches her whole body was aching to join she wanted to help her brother so much. Remembering learning the Kamehameha wave and how to shoot Ki blast from her palm, Gohan also taught her all the martial arts and even some Namek attacks that he was taught by Piccolo before he died. But Gohan never taught her this technique. Gina frowned she was a genius it would have been easy to learn…so why did he not teach her._

_She then again caught her brother glaring at her while cell was flying towards him she knew his message but she still did not move. Instead she was just debating to attack or not. She finally got her answer when she heard gohan scream and the sound of "SEPREME CANON"._

_Gina looked up in panic to see her brother FALLING as he was attacked while he was distracted for her safety. "NII SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN, "Gina yelled as she jumped into the air to catch him only for him to yell "GINA WATCH OUT!" Gina turned around as a Ki Blast was headed towards her. She blasted her own to counter it. She turned around and caught her injured brother Just before they both hit the ground._

_Gohan felt his sisters' arms around him as his clutch his injury which was a blast to his heart a blast that he knew so well.__** Piccolo that monster used his attack...**__his energy was losing its power as his blond hair and green eyes became black again. "Gina please just get out of here I beg of you…please I can't bear to see you die." He felt tear drops coming from the 15 year old girl he smiled, she had too much of a big heart to leave him._

"_Ohh what a beautiful sight a young man dying for his little sister Ohh how much it hurts me to see it." Cell mocked as he laughed at the scene before him. "You gave a good fight boy but you were too distracted to even begin to beat me. Now it's your turn to die girl."_

_Gina kept her hold on Gohan her body was aching and was racking sobs. "Nii San hold I can get us back and my mama can fix you up just….just hold on OK." __**Please Nii San please don't die on me please don't leave me. **__Gina felt his shake his head saying she should just go forget the scraps and leave him to die. Gina yelled. "I WON'T LEAVE YOU NII SAN WE WILL GET YOU HELP WE ARE ALMOST HOME JUST HOLD ON." _

_Gohan just smiled at her "Gina I can barely breath I know we are almost home…argh but it's too late I just can't arghhhhhh."Gohan grabbed his bleeding chest as struggled with his words. He felt his more coming down from his little genius. But he soon felt something coming to them straight ahead before Gina could reply he pushed her out of the way getting hit once again by Cells Attack. ARGGGGGGGGGGGHHHH" Gohan felt himself leaving the world he coughed up blood before muttering "Be strong Imoto…I love you….even though I hated you as well…" Gohan fell down in his siting position as death took him._

_Cell laughed at this whole display." AHAHAHAHAHAHA this was just too good. This man is pathetic AHAHAHAHAHA." Cell then heard a scream coming from the girl "Huh what wrong is it that shocking to see your brother dead or that he hated you before?" he could see the tears in the smaller girls eyes her teeth gritting as she was clutching her fists drawing more blood as her nails dig deeper into her palms. He then heard "I WILL KILL YOU"_

_Ginas tears fell down rapidly her whole body ached all she could think about was Gohan dead Gohan not alive. No more of his smiles no more of his teasing no more of his training no more of his appetite no more of his soft voice…No more of her Nii San. "NO NO NO NO NO NII SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" she screamed_

_Gina's whole body erupted all the pain she felt all the anguish that was inside her soul, everything she felt was unleashed. Her pent up anger all of her sadness, everything she kept inside let loose in one scream. Her body explodes as golden flames went all over her she could feel her muscles growing her hair sticking out of its girlish style as it stuck up into spikes her eyes becoming blinded by her emotions as she transformed. Her hair became blond as her eyes became green tears still falling down her face she was no longer the same girl she once was after watching her brother die before her eyes nothing will ever be the same. "I WILL KILL YOU CELL" She yelled as she let loose._

_Cell did not even have the chance to even understand her until he was punched in the gut he felt blood spat out of his lips. He smirked as he staggered back knowing the girl could not control her new transformation unlike the boy. "Nah I had my fun time for me go" He Mocked as he starting to fly away from the enraged girl "COWARD FIGHT ME" He heard the girl. "You're a waist I will not waist all my time just to fight you now farewell." With one last word Cell disappeared. Leaving the 15 year old to crumple to the ground as her tears did not stop falling._

_Gina just held on to her brothers hand "Nii San…." _

End of flashback.

Gina remembered creating a burial for her brother as she mourned for his death. _ Nii san why couldn't you just leave me be and just kept fighting…_ Gina thought bitterly as she jumped out of her bed and stretched. She then went into the bathroom to take shower.

Once she was done Gina put on her usual outfit. A Black weighted tank top, a pair of green shorts, white socks , a pair of black and white high-tops and her favorite white vest that had the capsule corporation embezzled on the back of it. She looked at herself in the mirror her blue eyes once full of life was dull and held no emotions while her hair was more messy than usual. She sighed Ever since that day she did not care of her looks instead she started to train a lot more. She hasn't been sleeping as well either, the only thing in her mind is to avenge her brother and defeat Cell with her bare hands. She walked over to her desk and took out the poll that her brother gave her, saying it has belonged to her father when he was young. She stared at the poll with interest before strapping it behind her back.

Gina walked into the hallway which was full of metal walls and ground, it was rowdy and dirty but that's all her mother could have done since a lot of the high-tech material has been destroyed. All Gohan and her mother could find was dirty metal scraps of buildings that were once so tall. Gina made her way to locked doors to a place she always goes to tinker with new material. She got both of hers and Gohan's metal scraps piles they have found up on the surface home but once she left it with her mother she just went to her room.

Bulma heard light footsteps coming into the lab knowing it was her daughter Gina "Hey is everything all right?"She asked her daughter with a sad smile knowing of Gohans death right when her daughter came home alone two weeks ago. Bulma could tell her daughter have been different ever since that day but she always still the gentle girl she grew up to be . _ She's just been more lifeless…ever since she watch gohan died it's like all her innocents she once held vanished._ Bulma thought sadly as she looked away from her daughter as she continued with her project. _ I wanted Gohan to use this but I don't think that's an option anymore….Gina…I don't want her to hurt even more….I don't want her to take this chance but for the sake of our world I know she will succeed. _ "Say Gina you going to the surface to train again?"

Gina who was currently working on her own project looked up to her mother she smiled at her though her eyes were still in pain. "Not really I was just planning on working on my own projects today maybe later…you want me out or something?" Gina said the last line with a smirk, earning her to get hit by a wrench. "Ow mom what was that for?" Bulma rolled her eyes saying. "Why would you think I would want you gone I love you too much Gina." Gina frowned she did not mean to make her mama upset. "I'm sorry I was just trying to lighten up the mood ever since Nii San…." Gina looked away remembering the last words from her brother.

Bulma stopped working on her invention as she saw her daughter flinch at the memory of Gohan. Bulma was really sad about this as well after hearing of the news once Gina came home. Gohan has become a son to her and his behavior always reminded her of his dad…_ Ohh Goku why did it come to this…_ Bulma thought as walked over to her daughter putting her hand on her shoulder and giving it a light squeeze. "He wanted to protect you he wanted you to escape it's not your fault that you wanted to help as well." _But even if Gohan was a Super Sayian Cell was still too powerful. _

Gina listen to her mother's words as she thought about all the times she had spent with both her mother and her brother learning of all the Other Z fighters and Piccolo Gohans Sensei. She also listen to her mother's stories about her father how sometimes she or Gohan reminds her of him. Finally gina muttered while looking down. "He could of just leave me be Mama be I can protect myself, I am strong he knows that. Is it because I'm a girl?" Gina has been so upset ever since Gohans deaths. Her anger was more visible yet she tried to hide it with smiles and teasing. _But even now I'm getting tired of hiding behind a mask. Why did Cell leave the scene when I wanted to fight him he merely just escape not because I was powerful but because I was waist of him time….damn him. _ Gina clutches her fist tightly as she shook from the anger she felt towards that monster. She hates Cell She hates him for making her life miserable for making her mother suffer and constantly work in her lab. She hated him for making her brother always sad and she hated cell for killing him. Now dead all she wants is the monstrosity dead. But she could help but feel Gohan's death was also her own fault.

Bulma made her decision after listening to her daughter. as she was about to give her daughter her plan the alarm went off. Bulma eyes widen. _Shit He found it. _ Bulma watched her daughter lifting herself up from her work desk and going in front of her. The girl pulled out her power poll from her back and then positions herself in a fighting stance muttering "Mama stay behind me no matter what." Bulma just nod her head as the threat came closer to the lab.

Gina held her weapon tightly in her hands. She senses him coming. _Damn how did he find it, it's even hard for us to find it when we have to come back from the surface._ Gina just kept herself in front of mother she would protect her no matter what. She won't let her mother die like Nii San. Gina gritted her teeth as the threat came closer. Ready to attack at anytime.

Cell walked into the lab his arms crossed around his chest his confident smirk on his face. He eyed the two women seeing their resemblance immediately. "Well well it seems to me that you two are also related?"He said in a spiteful manner. He started walking to them seeing the fear in their identical aqua blue eyes. He then eyed the lab spotting the junk and metal scraps all around. "This place is filthy how do you even survive? Honestly I thought humans were not this primitive? He said sarcastically as he let his finger trail dust while shaking his head with a fake care. His tone made Gina sick.

Gina kept her mother behind her as she listen the creature mock their home with endless remarks. Holding the poll tightly as she still did not make a move, she felt her mother who was behind her holding her shoulders tightly warning her not to make a reckless move. Gina finally spat to the monster "what the hell do you want? Haven't you caused enough problems in our life?"

Cell just smirked. "I am looking for a certain device something that could allow someone to travel back in time. Something that will cause a change to the future, in other words your last hope." Cell then continue to search for the machine. Both he and Gina did not notice Bulma moving from behind her daughter and walking to a grimy tarp. As she made her way to the tarp she was finally spotted by Cell as he then let out a Ki blast.

Bulmas eyes widen as she was awaiting her death only to see the Ki blast being counter by another. She then saw her daughter no longer on the ground but floating in front of her. Bulma looked her form with wide eyes. Her hair was now blond as it sticks up to the air her muscles more Bulky but still in the right places. Her daughter turned around no longer was her eyes aqua blue but they were green. Her daughter then said in a serious voice a tone so similar that of her fathers. "I want you to escape and don't look back mama I want you to get out of her and leave him to me I don't want you to die so I beg of you please get out of here before I lose it." Bulma nods as she starts to to escape the lab she did not want to disrespects her daughter wishes as she ran to the door unfortunately it was too late she was hit by a beam that came from Cell. Bulma fell down as she held her now bleeding chest. She could her daughter scream. She then felt Gina running to her But Bulma had other plans. "GINA STOP GET INTO THE POD AND GET OUT OF HERE NOW"

Gina stopped in her tracks she was confused what was her mother thinking. The half Sayain thought to herself_ the pod…the time machine it's under the tarp but…..I don't even know how to work it…_Then Gina heard her mother scream again "USE THE MACHINE AND GO BACK TO THE PAST BEFORE THE ANDROIDS ARE ABSORBED WARN YOUR FATHER, BROTHER, VEGETA AND THE REST OF THE Z FIGHTERS PLEASE GINA DO AS I SAY" She watch her mother hold her chest spiting blood since she is using all her energy she had left to tell her daughter what to do. Gina felt tears pierce her eyes she nodded as she started to fly to the machine as Cell went after her. She used all of her energy to get there ripping the tarp to reveal a small machine that can only hold one person.

Bulma took out a gun from her side as she smirked _No way in hell is he gonna stop my baby._ She shot five bullets towards Cell knowing it would not kill him but it would surely distract him. She watches him turn around as he looked annoyed at the stubborn woman. He then spat "Why do you believe she can save the future you stupid woman. " Bulma watch her daughter finally understand what she's doing and looked at cell as she held her bleeding chest. "Because she's a genius and Son Goku's only daughter, she will change this future and you will seize to exist. " Bulma said as both Cell and her watch Gina disappear.

_Well this is Gina I hope you enjoy her character so far she is a mixture of her parents I would love some feedback and yeah lol a Super Saiyan girl xD_

_Fire savior ~_


	3. Chapter 3

_I dont own DBZ or its character_**.**

_ok so where back in the present and Gina meets Trunks not officially next chapter will have the really meet_**  
><strong>

**Heart Problems, Androids, and a Mysterious Girl **

Bulma leaned against her desk. It's been a month since her second child Gina has been born. _Hmm I was sure that the androids were going to be here last month…well now that Vegeta's back it's been hard to keep Gina hidden from everyone….At least she doesn't cry a lot_. Bluma leaned further to her desk but she did not avoid the two baskets nearby, one of them is blue while the other one is pink. Bulma looked at the pink one as her eyes traveled to living being inside. The soft breathing of the baby girl made her relax Bluma wished the baby would open her eyes like when she did the first time she had the child in her arms.

_Aqua blue eyes just like mine….though she had to get her father's hair…I can imagine how frustrating it would be getting ready when she's older. _Bulma chuckled at the thought. She smiled a bit as she looked at small human. Bulma got up and walked to the basket and gently scooped the baby into her arms. Compare to Trunks she's very light and she doesn't even eat as much as him…maybe she's allergic to milk…Bulma rocked the baby causing the little individual to stir and open her wide curious blue eyes. The baby reached a little had to Bulma's blouse and Bulma felt herself losing her balance as Gina pulled the shirt. _She's going to be a fighter as well….but something tells me she will be more rational then the boys. _She looked at the baby again. She just could not tear herself away from the young creature, she lets he hand travel to Gina's and once the baby grasped her finger Bulma again just smiled._ God she's just so adorable I always wanted a girl..._As Bulma was bonding with her one month daughter someone else entered the lab. She looked up in fear of it being Vegeta only to see her mother holding Trunks.

Bunny Briefs smiled at her daughter, "Dear you are getting very attached to the new born, don't forget Trunks young lady he's been very fussy he wants his Mama and I want to bond with my new granddaughter." Bunny said smiling wider at the last thing she spoke about. Bulma sighed at her mother as they swapped the babies. Bulma cued to her fussy son, "Aww Trunks I still love you I was just bonding with your little sister you know you're my only man little guy." Trunks gave a smile as his mother was giving him attention. Bunny then said out loud in excitement. "Bulma look what I got for Gina isn't it adorable they are just so cute and I wanted her to match her brother. " Bulma turned around as she twitched to see her daughter was now wearing a cap that had bunny ears, She sighed at her mother actions, "Mom seriously?" Just as Bulma was about to take it off both women heard an explosion outside. Only one person can cause such a racket. _VEGETA...oh god I hope he's ok_. Bulma pulls Trunks closer to her as she ran outside of the lab running to the backyard.

Meanwhile outside

Vegeta went outside of the gravity chamber as he looked across the horizon. _Hmm so they are finally here….seems Kakarot has gotten to the destination before me. But only one of us is a true Saiyan I'm done with these androids I coming after you.  
><em>. As Vegeta was getting ready to fly off he caught Bulma running towards him. "Vegeta are you ok I heard an explosion? What happened you idiot you made Trunks cry." Vegeta rolled his eyes and spat "Shut up woman, I can't think with you yelling…look the androids are here and Kakarot is there fighting one right now. Vegeta could hear Bulma whisper Goku's name. _What is wrong with this woman…why did she just whisper his name like that? _Vegeta looked away he then said "Woman I'm not helping to save this world I am only doing this just to fight and defeat Kakarot." Vegeta smirked at his last line. I will defeat you Kakarot. With nothing else to say Vegeta Jumped up and flew to where his target is.

Bulma sighed as she held Trunks close to her "Your Daddy really needs someone to kick him off his high horse for once. Come on let's go back inside and see how your sister is." Trunks just giggled at his mother's remarks.

At the Battlefield

The fight against android 19 was intense but Goku kept his stamina._ It's like all my energy is disappearing…dammit...dammit what is happening?_ Goku put his hand on his heart as his breathing became difficult. Piccolo then yelled at him about Android 19 being able to drain his energy with every attack he gives it. Goku was furious when he heard Piccolo's discovery. _WHAT you mean all the attacks I have given this guy were damaging me and draining all my energy…DAMN argh my chest it's hurting_. Goku held his chest tighter as he breathe heavily still holding his chest. C_ould this be the heart…_"ARGGGHHH"

Piccolo watch with wide eyes Goku getting crushed by Android 19, all he could do is watch the man get severally hurt. He needs his medicine I thought it would come later not sooner…just by tampering with the past Trunks has already alter this timeline. Piccolo eyes went to the other Android. S_trange what is he up to? He doesn't look as strong as the other one but there is something about that one that makes me uneasy I mean look what he did with Yamcha before._ Piccolo put his hand on his forehead while he tried to piece this situation. Everything is not going the way it has been told to us are these the androids or not? Piccolo opens his eyes just in time to see Goku falling to the ground and out of his Super Saiyan transformation. "NOO DAD" Gohan yelled. "GOKU NOOO" Krillin, Yamcha and Tien yelled. Piccolo stopped the four fighters from going after Goku while saying "It's his heart the virus came earlier then we all expected, Goku needs his medicine." Yamcha clutched his fist before saying. "Why don't we give him a senzu bean? That could help right?" Piccolo thought for a second before shaking his head "I don't think it will help this time, Goku needs the Medicine that future kid gave him…and by the looks of it he needs it now" Tien then argued "How are we going to get to him that another android will start a fight with us dammit." Piccolo frowned. _Damn the Cyclops is right that other Android is watching us like a hawk. _

Krillin just could not stand watching Goku getting hurt like this. _What's worst it's a disadvantage for Goku…those Monsters. _"All of the information we got is not helping at all, Piccolo what are we suppose to do?" Krillin said as he watches Goku still struggling and fighting. _We got to help him…anything to get him out of there. _

As the other Z fighters kept watching Goku who was now fighting in his normal form and now struggling to breathe and keep his balance. Just as Goku was about to collapse, a ki beam was fired up in the air. The blast separated the Android 19 from Goku. All the Z fighters and Android 20 looked up to see a smirking Prince. Vegeta floated down to where goku was his smirk still etched on his face. "You stupid puppets it's not your job to defeat him. I'm the one that will defeat Kakarot not trash like you." Vegeta then walked up to Goku frowning " You imbecile you knew you were going to have this condition sooner or later and you still transformed, honestly Kararot how do you call yourself a fighter?" Vegeta then kicked Goku hard as he landed to where the others were. Vegeta turned around with a serious look. "Take him home and give him his medicine I'll take care of this."

Yamcha looked down at Goku who was still breathing heavily he then raised his hand as he announced "I'll take him home." Everyone looked at him asking him if he was sure. Yamcha nodded "its fine don't worry about it I'm still hurt as well I will only be a bother here besides someone has to take him home." Yamcha said as he moved towards Goku.

As Yamcha was lifting Goku onto his shoulder he heard Goku saying something. Yamcha lifted an eye brow as he flew up away from everyone "Huh what are you saying Goku?. Goku open one eye as he rasped. "Capsule Corps take me to Capsule Corps its closer." Yamcha stopped. "Why Capsule Corps you need your medicine Goku and nothing else." Goku muttered against Yamchas back "Because it is closer and I don't know how long I have Yamcha… a few months ago Bulma asked me to come to her lab so she could get a blood sample from me….she's been making an backup medicine just in case the other one did not work but I feel that I won't make it if we go further then Capsule Corps." Yamcha stopped and thought for a second. _Goku has a point and Capsule Corps is a lot closer to us then either Kami's house or Goku's._ Yamcha then nodded as he flew towards Capsule Corps with all the other energy he has left._ I just hope Bulma won't kick me out…that break we had was really messy. _

Meanwhile at an unknown location

A fifteen year old groaned as she got out of the small machine. She rubbed her head as she crawled out of it. _Damn my head hurts….Cell I swear I will kill you_. The young girl thought as she tried to get what just happened.

Flashback

_"GINA STOP GET INTO THE POD AND GET OUT OF HERE NOW"  
>Gina stopped in her tracks she was confused what was her mother thinking. The half Sayain thought to herself the pod…the time machine it's under the tarp but…..I don't even know how to work it…Then Gina heard her mother scream again "USE THE MACHINE AND GO BACK TO THE PAST BEFORE THE ANDROIDS ARE ABSORBED WARN YOUR FATHER, BROTHER, VEGETA AND THE REST OF THE Z FIGHTERS PLEASE GINA DO AS I SAY" She watch her mother hold her chest spiting blood since she is using all her energy she had left to tell her daughter what to do. Gina felt tears pierce her eyes she nodded as she started to fly to the machine as Cell went after her. She used all of her energy to get there ripping the tarp to reveal a small machine that can only hold one person.<br>As Gina finally got the Time machine to work she looked up to see her mother smile as she said something to Cell that Gina could not here. Gina watch as Cell got furious and picked her mother up by her neck choking her...Gina eyes widen as she tried to get out "MAMAAAAAAAAA" but the machine was activated while she was seeing her mother's last breaths before she disappeared._

End of Flashback

Gina's eyes started to water as she punched the ground yelling "ARGHHH DAMN YOU CELL."_ Mama no first Nii San now…Mama…I'm alone now. _Gina got out of the crater as she felt more tears falling down her face. She lifted her arm wipe them away furiously._ Stupid now is not the time to cry you're in the past now._ Gina finally calmed down as she looked around._ Just where I am? it looks like a desert?_ Gina floated up to the air she took a deep breath as she started her search for the people she must find._ Father...Brother...Vegeta San…and the other Z Fighters hmm where could they be_. As she looked around just sensed something powerful nearby, They must be there. As Gina fixed her hair and adjusted her strap she the spotted a lavender haired boy going to the same direction as her. _I wonder if he's one of the Z fighters? _Gina muttered "I Bet I'll find out then." She then took a slow start in order to hide her existence and energy.

Back to where the Z fighters and Vegeta are.

Vegeta finished off Android 19 with ease. He breathes heavily a bit since the damn droid drain a lot of his energy as well. He turned around to the others and spat. "Hey I could use one of those beans?" Krillin who was holding them just gave him one he didn't want to fight with the prince he just wanted to get through the day.

Piccolo turned around as the other android was in shock at seeing his companion dead. "End of the line do you have any last words." Piccolo said smirking. The other android did not say anything instead he attacked by blinding everyone giving him a chance to escape.

Everyone covered their eyes at the attack and once it was gone so was the other android "Dammit" Piccolo muttered "Everyone split up into groups and start looking for the Android."Everyone nodded as Vegeta just smirked saying he'll look on his own saying he doesn't need any of their help and he will defeat the last android. Piccolo didn't even bother to fight with Vegeta knowing it will only waist time. "Alright then let's go "Krillin went with Tien as Gohan followed Piccolo leaving Vegeta to go on his own.

Capsule Corps

"Where's Mama? Where is Mama?" four hands landed on Bulma's hand as she removed her them to spot 2 pairs of eyes. A Smile came on her lips as she cued. "You both found me" both the one month and the 1 year old giggled. Trunks was clapping his hands while Gina was trying to keep her balance. Bulma caught Gina before she landed on her head. "Whoa there you don't want to hurt yourself baby." Trunks just stared at the little one with jealously, Bulma frowned. "Now now little guy she's your little sister I know your jealous but in the end you will love her besides you had a year and half of my attention." The one year old just pouted as he looked away. Bulma picked him up as well. "There little guy happy now?" Trunks looked at the other baby in her arms and reach to her Bulma smiled as the smaller on reach as well. _So little guy you do like her hmm? _The little family was soon interrupted by somebody screaming. Bulma put the two babies into the nursery crib. "Hope you two get along Mama needs to see what's going on." She kissed both their foreheads and walked out of the nursery.

Yamcha was now in panic Goku has fallen unconscious just as they were almost to Capsule Corps. He yelled again "BULMA WE NEED HELP" _Goku come on man don't lose to it keep fighting._ "What the hell are you doing here whats going on OH MY GOD GOKU." Yamcha looked up with tired eyes to see Bulma coming out of the House. "Bulma It's the heart virus Goku needs his medicine but where too far from his house or Kami's House. Goku told me you been making and Back up antidote. Do you have it?" Bulma stared at Goku's limp form and Yamcha's disheveled self _Just what happen out there ohh damn I wanted to go as well to get a look at the android. But I felt too weak after having Gina so I did not have the energy to go with the others. _Bulma frowned but as soon as Yamcha asked about the medicine she has been developing she nodded. "Yes it's done I just completed it yesterday come on let's get him to the lab."

Yamcha nodded as they both went to Bulma's lab passing her mother father and the nursery that Yamcha thankfully did not peak into. Once they were inside the lab Bulma instructed Yamcha to put Goku on one of the cots that the was provided. She ran to her desk that provided the medicine that she finished from the day before. _Just hope it works._ Bulma then ran back to the cot. "Yamcha how is he?" Yamcha just started at the now thrashing Goku who was also thrashing. "I…I don't know he just started thrashingonce I put him on the bet but well now uhh?" Bulma pushed him out of the way as she put her hand on his forehead._ Damn he has a very high fever is that part of this virus?_Bulma did not see a hand coming her way or that Yamcha pulled her. "Bulma you idiot Goku right now is dangerous you could of gotten yourself hurt. " Bulma on the other hand got up ignoring Yamcha's warning as she attempts to give Goku his medicine. "Yamcha Hold him down while I give this to him he has a very high fever and needs to rest, all this thrashing is making his condition worst. " Yamcha nodded right now was not the time to argue he did what the genius told him without anymore arguing.

Unknown location

Gina followed the teen for a good hour. _Where is he going? Should I act and ask him his business or should I just keep following? Hmm just what is he doing? _

Gina kept her low profile in the end she figured she will show herself soon but right she trusts no one. The boy turned around just then making her hides behind one of the rocks. She could see him looking around trying to sense her energy. _Come on come on…move already._The lavender haired boy then turned to the side as he flew to where the huge energy source is.

Trunks felt that he was being watch. _Who the hell is following me, argh I have no time for this I have to get to where father is I can't let him die this time._ Trunks then felt his father's energy as he turned to the side and flew to where the others were. Once he got their Piccolo told him about the androids. _Huh those are not the androids I was talking about...ohh no this is not good._"Those are not the androids I was talking about damn." Piccolo looked at him then said in a frustrated tone. "Trunks we need a disruption of them in case we make another mistake what do they look like how do they act?" Trunks ignore his father's reaction to his name and instead answered the Namek. "One of them is a beautiful young girl the other is an handsome young boy but they both have the same eyes the same cold ice blue eyes that hold no emotions , all they live for is to destroy anything in their sight."

Gina thought to herself behind the rock she was using as a camouflage. _Alright lets think I don't want to go head on straight into battle I want a plan before anything happens. Hmm Mama said to me that the androids were once humans. Maybe if I make some sort of truce with them I could get them to fight on the Z fighter's side. It may be a challenge but I don't want to kill them and I might not really be able to. Damn would kill for computer right now._Gina scratched her head as she sighed in frustration.

Capsule Corps

Goku has finally calmed down, Yamcha was sitting crossed legged on the floor with his eyes closed but not quite asleep Bulma was seated next to the bed she looked at Goku closely. _At least he's not thrashing anymore… Goku you really had me worried._ Bulma got up as she stretched. "Hey Yamcha would you like anything?" Yamcha open one of his eyes saying "Water would be nice but nothing else please" Bulma nodded as she exits the Lab leaving both the boys in there hoping Yamcha won't touch anything. _I better hurry then_...Bulma walked past the nursery only to hear a faint cry coming from inside. Bulma walked inside the Nursery to here the cry getting louder. Once she made it to the Crib she saw the little girl that causing it. She lifted the baby and rocked her a bit. "shuu don't cry mama's here you feel your Papa's pain don't you? Don't worry he's a tough guy he will get through it." Bulma assured the baby while thinking quite the opposite. _I really hope you get though this Goku I hope the Medicine works. _Bulma walked into the Kitchen to get Yamcha his water she looked out the window as she sighed._ Vegeta I hope you are ok…please don't get yourself killed I can't loose both you and Goku._

Outside Gero's Lab

Trunks watched in horror as his father was fighting android 18 and loosing. _No No No FATHER. I can't let him die again. I can't allow it._"FATHER" Trunks yelled as he pulled out his sword to fight. He transform into his Super Saiyain Form in the process. Piccolo eyes widen. That idiot! Piccolo Jumped to stop Trunks as Kirillin and Gohan watch from behind.

Android 18 looked up as she stopped the attack that Trunks was about to give her. "Really two against one is an unfair advantage." Android 17 that was behind Trunks said. "I could not agree anymore sis!" Android 17 then smashed his fists onto Trunks head, causing him to fall onto his face. Vegeta watched with anger as he held his arm. Just as Piccolo and Tien were about to join the fight both Android 17 and 18 punched both men hard in their gut, Tien Spit out blood as he fell the ground clutching his stomach in pain while Piccolo was still in the air breathing harder than before. Vegeta was just furious as he got himself up.

No I will not be defeated by these two I am a Super Saiyan I am suppose to be stronger than anything. These two Androids will pay.

Vegeta jumped up from the ground yelling "DAMN YOU" only to get his leg caught by Android 18 "Hmm going somewhere" she said as she swung him and smashed him to the ground. Vegeta staggered. _How can this be I am being thrown like a rag dog…dammit._Vegeta then turned around to blast Android 18 only to see her dodge it and then hit him again causing him to fall to the ground as he became normal again losing his blond hair and energy.

Just as Android 18 and 17 were about to cause more damage something blinded them and the Z fighters. Krillin looked up as he stared at a figure in the middle of the whole battle it then said. "Che it's not very nice to fight ya know. We could do this the hard way or you can do it my way either way I'll win."

There stood in the middle was another Super Sayain but this one was young, younger then even Trunks. Piccolo stared up at the figure. _Who is this person?...and their also a Super Saiyen!_

The figure was wearing a Black weighted tank top, a pair of green shorts, white socks, and a pair of black and white high-tops, but what really caught the fighters attention was a white vest that had the capsule corporation embezzled on the back of it. The figures hair was also blond as it sticks up to the air and the muscles were Bulky but still in the right places finally the figured had golden energy around its body. Trunks has wide eye. T_his person is also from Capsule Corps…what the…._Android 18 looked at the new fighter saying with a bit of interest. "Hmm it seems we have another fighter do think this one will be a challenge 17?"

Android 17 was looking up and down at the figure as he smirk this fighter seems interesting and quite attractive. "You seem to be quite an attractive young woman but tell me why do you believe you will win either way, you have not even shown us your skills yet?" Everyone's eyes widen "A GIRL "both androids did not flinch or move at the Z fighter's outburst.

Gina blushed a bit as she tried to concentrate. _Aww man I didn't know one of the androids is a boy and extremely hot one at that I mean wow he's really…. GINA GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER FOCUS GIRL….well that's out of the bag at least…man do I really look like a BOY when I transform…maybe I should grow my hair out…or.. ARGGGH FOCUS FOCUS._ Gina looked away and smirked "Ohh don't worry I am not a headstrong fighter in fact I have other abilities than just being strong I am also smart and I use it to my advantage Pretty boy" Androids 17 eyes widen at such a remark he then said "Ok Wildcat what's your way then?" _Wildcat where did that come from? _Both android 17 and Gina thought at the same time. Gina then glared "Don't you ever call me that again unless you want me to kill you?" Android 17 just smirked "You could try." Gina twitched her eye _BASTARD_….Gina then took a deep breath. "My way is you coming and fighting with us and not against us there is a bigger threat that is here and you two androids are what he wants if he adsorbs both of you the world is doomed." Gina said in a deep serious Voice. Android 18 lifted an eyebrow "Are you also a kid from the future?" Gina looked away muttering "That's no one's concern all you guys have to do is trust me…..I'll give you 10 days if you don't take my offer then I'll come and find you if you do take my offer then meet me at capsule corporation in south city" Everyone's eyes widen _**Capsule Corporation?**_17 Smirked "alright it's a deal then but before we go mind if you power down."

Gina sweatdropped "huh come again?" 17 rolled his eyes "I want to see your normal form idiot you know to trust you?" Gina blushed again as she muttered "Fine" her body went down as her blond hair became dark blue almost back it went into a boyish girlish style with two strands of hair sticking out on the top, her eyes went from green to a shining aqua blue. Gina looked away muttering "Happy?" 17 who was looking up and down her figure said, "Very much!" 17 then turned around and started to walk away. "Let's go 18." Just as he was about to leave 17 spot Krillin, "Oi bald guy you have senzu right?" Krillin looked up as he nodded his head with panic. "It was fun fighting you guys when you get better lets fight again." 17 started walking again until 18 asked "Shouldn't we ask them where Son Goku is?" Android 17 just answered back with a smirk "It would be more fun finding him, come on let's see what else we can do." As he walked away android 17 turned around, he watches the mysterious girl help Krillin with the others while thinking. _We will be sure to meet again girl. _ He then turned back around and soon him and 18 disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

_Before I do chapter 4 please review this one sorry I'm a nervous wreck with anything I do and I love feedback it makes me write more._

_Ok now trunks will meet Gina _

_I don't own DBZ and its characters~_

**Meetings, Confusion, Brother, Sister?**

Unknown Area

Gina sighed as she reached into her pocket again taking out the same device she has been staring at for the pass hour. _Come on you Namek wake up your alive the dragon balls are still here so wake the hell up…dammit. _ Gina was about to throw the radar when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around immediately to snap at the person who dared interrupt her thinking.

"WHAT IS IT" she snapped at the now petrified Krillin who was the one that tapped her shoulder. Krillin sweat at the girls temper and stammered.

"Uhh well um the others are starting to wake up…umm and uhh well thanks for saving us back their but uhh why did you uhh not fight the…" Krillin was interrupted by another and booming voice "Why the hell did you want to form a truce you imbecile. " Vegeta said as he got up holding his arm that was healing itself thanks to the Senzu Bean he was given.

Gina blinked. _So this is the guy Mama also liked he's short…._Gina ignored him saying "is the Namek awake yet?" _I don't have time to argue with any of them he's here I can sense his state already dammit._ Gina dug into her pockets again as she took out two yellow clips. _Stupid hair…_ She took her bangs in front of her eyes and clipped half of them to the left so she can see clearer. _ I wonder if I can find an hair band as well hmm. _ Gina was then punched in the face as she fell down, she looked up to see a enrage Vegeta who was seething with anger. "You dare to ignore me woman I have been calling for you for that last 10 minutes you dare ignore the prince of all Saiyans and made him yell like an idiot" He said with more of his anger building up.

Gina touched her cheek. _ Prince of all Saiyans my ass… _Gina thought as she pulled herself up "I don't see a crown on top of your head prince? You're just a normal peasant just like everyone else here." She smirked when she saw his reaction, he was getting angrier and could not even form a complete sentences. _Aww cat got your tongue prince of all Saiyans? _ Gina then walked passed him as she made her way to Piccolo.

Vegeta stared at the girl with wide eyes. _The nerve of that that woman she is even worse than other one. Stupid girl you made the wrong decision to ignore me._

Gina walked over to the Namek while muttering. "Thank god you're still alive it means the old guy up there is still here as well… don't go doing stupid things like that Piccolo San seriously you men are so reckless."_It reminds of Nii San…he was reckless as well._ Gina leaned against a rock with her arms crossed she closed her eyes as she sighed. _I'm getting nowhere with just waiting….should I tell them just who I am…that moron Trunks already alter this timeline I can sense we are both here…geez what caused this…damn. _

Piccolo eyed the girl. _She knows about the connection I have with Kami? Meaning she's knows about the Z fighters…and great another threa,t I thought the androids were the only threat that we had….what could possibly be more powerful? _ Piccolo finally asked. "So are you going to tell us who you are? I mean we trust Trunks since he is Bulma's Vegeta's son from the future how can we trust you?"

Gina rolled her eyes as she spoke with annoyance "Geez I don't have to tell you anything you idiots can figure out my past on your own I'm not like lavender over who blurts out secrets that should not be told. For Kami sake for him coming here 3 years ago has already altered this timeline terribly." _Well I gave you the first clue boys start thinking._

Trunks twitch at her remark of his actions "if I did not do what I did then my father and everyone else would have been dead girl i know I altered the timeline but I did it for good reasons." You don't make sense what is so bad about this timeline and how do you even know that I came here 3 years ago I mean you weren't even their?" Trunks said angrily. _Just who the hell is she? _ Trunks heard laughing coming from her, _First she pissed my father off and now she's making fun of me argh that bitch she truly deserved that punch. _ "Stop laughing dammit"

Gina stopped her laughter as she glared at him with serious aqua blue eyes that reminded him so much of his own mother. "Boy think clearly of this situation please I cannot stand working with bakas. 3 years ago you warned Son Goku correct? You even told him who your parents were, what was his reaction? Trunks looked away blushing slightly and answered. "He fell onto the ground, laughing his ass off." Gina rolled her eyes asking. "What else boy…?" Trunks clutch his fist. "Dammit that's all I remember and stop calling me boy I'm older than you, you know?"

Gina looked down sighing shoving her hands into her shorts pockets. "Come and follow me alright?" Gina started to walk away until she disappeared.

Trunks scratched his head. _ Should I follow her what if it's a trap…..dammit she's… what the hell is she I know she's defiantly Saiyan is she half like me? Or full? _ Trunks were still thinking until he heard Piccolo telling him to follow her. He turned around asking him. "Why the hell should I follow her?"

Piccolo rolled his eyes. "If you're as blinded as Vegeta is then it's sad because it quite obvious that she is an ally of ours she saved yours and your father lives remember?" Trunks looked away muttering that he knows.

Gohan who has been listening to everything that's been going on around him finally said. "I I I agree with Piccolo San she may be quite mean and umm snarky but I can tell she means well and her purpose is to stop whatever is more powerful then the androids… Like you Trunks it seems she's been through a lot if not more…wherever she came from…." Gohan looked away as he took a deep breath blushing at his attempt to help. _ I really don't think she's that bad she did save us even though she wanted to make truce with the androids…and the androids actually left us alive after words…I don't know I just can trust her even though she reminds me of Bulma when shes upset…man girls are truly scary when their upset. _

Vegeta glared at trunks and spat out. "are you really going to follow her what if it is a trap what if she really is our enemy?" Vegeta then smirked as he put his attention to Gohan "just like Kakorot you would trust anyone honestly the girl won't even tell us her damn name let alone tell us where she's from, "

Gohan gave Vegeta a fierce look backing up his words "She's a Saiyan Vegeta that's all I know and she's saved all of us , she prevented what trunks wanted to prevent 3 years ago I don't know what is wrong with you two but the girl does not seem to want to hurt any of us. " _Why is Vegeta so against this girl?_

Krillin finally joined in next to Gohan saying "you know she has been very worried all she did was watch you Trunks , Tien and Piccolo, especially Piccolo to recover she kept on staring at a device that was in one of her pockets I think it was an Dragonball radar she was making sure …" Piccolo interrupted "That I wasn't dead." Everyone then looked at the namek.

Piccolo pointed up towards the sky "You see me and the old guy up there are connected remember I was once king piccolo and he was once Part of Kami before he became the guardian of the earth. If die so does Kami and so does the Dragonballs , she's making sure I am alive so that we can use them after we get rid of this threat. "I_ knew you were her daughter you act way to much like Bulma kid che._

Trunks looked up after listening to the other three men that defended the girl. Finally making up his mind he looked up "I'm going to follow her but none of you will follow me this will be private between me and the girl." Trunks then closed his eyes she was behind a cliff ten kilometers from here. He then walked the same direction as she did and disappeared.

Tien looked at the others worried "you sure he did the right thing?" everyone nodded at him but no desire to speak Vegeta just huffed with his arms crossed.

Behind the cliff

"Stupid idiots" the girl yelled as she punched the wall of the cliff repeatedly. She was just so angry._ God boys are so dumb especially fighters. _ Gina kept punching and kicking the wall until she calmed down. She then dug into her back pocket and lifted the device that she has been carrying. She sighed as she clicked the button on as she saw for the first time since she started tampering with it working.

_Flashback _

"_**NIIII SAAAAAAAAAAAN LOOK WHAT I FOUND IT WAS IN THE RUBLE FROM THE SURFACE ISN'T COOL. " **__ An excited 8 year old girl yelled as she Ran to where her older brother was holding the small deivice in her hand. Her brother stared at it for quite a while until he threw it back to her "__** Gina that old thing is junk besides it won't anymore let's just give it to Bulma and let her do what she wants with it." **__ The eight year old pouted as she stuck her tongue out._

"_**NO I will get it to work someday besides mama will just disembodied it I don't want something this cool to get destroyed I'll prove to you I can make it work someday" **__Gina then walked away from the older boy._

_End of flashback_

Gina remembered how many times in lab she would tamper with this device and so many times of being teased about it. She smiled a bit as she remembered the times she tried to get it to work. She closed her eyes as she thought about everything till now. _No use to going back I have nobody since Mama died in front of my eyes along with Nii San._ Gina's body became limp as sleep took over her.

Trunks finally arrived at his destination only to see the cliff being half destroyed, he sweatdropped. _This must have been her doing….boy she has a temper._ Trunks carefully went through the rubble that was caused by the girl thinking as he was. _ Wow she has a lot of issues to cause this maybe me and Father were too hard on her…_ once trunks got behind the cliff he notice a feminine figure slumped against the wall lips were parted and limbs were all over the place in her clutched fist was the same device he was told about. Trunks went even closer to her to get a good look at the device upon his inspection he could hear girl mumbling. _What what is she dreaming about? _Trunks leaned closer to her getting a earful of "_Mama …Nii San don't die no no." _ Trunks frowned after listening to her faint mumbling and could see the tears falling from her closed eyes. _Wow she has issues really bad ones I mean she watch two people she care about die….I didn't even see Gohan or my father die…no wonder she's cold. I should really wake her up….._Trunks shook the girl gently whispering. "Come on girl wake up your having a bad dream come on wake up. "

Gina eyes snapped open as her instincts kicked in punching her attacker squarely into his jaw. Trunks was knocked to the cliff making it finally split apart. He glowered at her "what the hell I was trying to be nice and then you go and punch me seriously what the hell is your problem." Gina looked up shocked as she looked away blushing.

"I'm so sorry it's a reflex of mine when Nii San usually wakes me up I usually punch him thinking he was a perv." Gina bowed while still blushing. "Seriously I am so so sorry Trunks"

Trunks was taken aback by the girls actions….._wow she just became nice and goofy all of a sudden…interesting. _ Trunks cleared his throat. "No I'm sorry for yelling at you uhh…wait I don't even know your name..uhh…" the girl interrupted "Gina my name is Gina." Trunks nodded a awkward pause came between the two teens.

Gina after taking a deep breath return to her usual manner she turned to Trunks and leaned against the rock she was in front of and said "the reason I asked you here is for you to know that Son Goku Never truly loved Son ChiChi. He was forced to marry her over a promise he had forgotten and never took seriously as a kid. Son Goku does not understand his emotions as well as others in his mind he loves everyone equally. But one person was above others along with his Son Gohan. The person that was above even Son ChiChi is my mother." Gina then got up from the rock and took out the same mechanism from her back Pocket. "Here is one clue, my mother made this when she was your age." She threw the device to Trunks who caught it with ease.

Trunks looked at the tool with confusion he then click the button on top to get a view of a radar but not just any radar.._NO WAY? _Trunks eyes widen at what he just discovered. "It can't be… she would never cheat I mean I mean….it just can't be." Trunks looked and looked really looked at her. Her hair was not black at all it was dark blue and it was truly a mess though her clipped bangs made it look a little decent. Her eyes were what really caught his attention they were aqua blue just like…._Mom….her eyes are same shade as Moms eyes. Dammit her behavior was obvious I felt like I was dealing with my mother again…the way she teased all the Z fighters and not even giving a damn of dads rants of being a Saiyan prince , but her words she fighting to protect her future and everyone that died…..But how does all this information concern this timeline?_

Gina watches the boy carefully as she took the device from him and put it back in her back pocket. "I don't know what caused my existence in this timeline but I can honestly say I am in this timeline as a baby." Gina watched Trunk's Jaw dropped. She smirked as she continued. "Looks like you're my other Nii San., but I don't respect you as much so I'm calling you Nii Chan instead." She winked at the end of her statement.

Trunks stared at her. _ So she's my Imoto…ohh man I mean half Imoto….since she is certainly not dads. _ Trunks scratch his head while saying "that explain why you are a Saiyan…but this does complicate a lot of things now, most importantly the relationship between ours and Gohan's parents. So what do we do?"

Gina gave the boy a goofy smile then she rubbed her neck like a true Son. " Ehhe I haven't really thought that far yet." Causing Trunks to face fault to the ground, he then muttered that she is truly an baka.

Gina puffed her cheeks yelling "DO NOT CALL A GENUIS AN BAKA BAKA." She then kicked him in the gut while he was still on the ground.

Trunks Rolled over wheezing he then yelled back "DON'T TREAT YOUR BROTHER LIKE TRASH DAMN I JUST KIDDING."

"Was not" Gina Spat

"Was too" Trunks argued back

"WAS NOT YOU TRULY THINK IM A BAKA" Yelled the messy haired girl

"DAMMIT I WAS JOKING CALM DOWN YOUR CAUSING A SCENE. " Yelled the lavender haired boy

Throughout this whole meeting they continued to argue like true siblings.

Back where the other Z fighters were

Vegeta huffed as he waited for the two younger fighters to come back _what is taking these two so long. _"Where are they this is long enough I'm going this is just a waist of my time I should be training not babysitting two teens?"

Piccolo who was waiting as well looked up to meet the Princes eyes "this is more complicated then when trunks came here to talk to Goku Vegeta. Don't go running just yet." Piccolo then paused and continued saying, "but if you really want to just leave I won't stop you. "

Tien who was really confused at this situation looked up to see two figures walking to the fighters " I think their talk is over and it seems they did more than just talk." Tien then pointed to the two figures that were coming close to them.

Gina and Trunks were leaning on each other for support apparently there argue became fighting …which Gina started and they ended up beating the shit out of one another.

Krillin was the one to react first "What the hell happen to you two did you get attacked by the androids or something?" Everyone else stayed silence wanting the two teens to explain.

Both Trunks and Gina held aggravated expressions until Trunks said. "The baka next to me started it." Then the girl next to him sneered. "No I did not you call me a genius a baka and you just did it again." The boy rolled his eyes. "If you were such a genius then why could you not think further of your plan?" the girl then pushed him. "Shut up you I haven't had that much time to plane everything at least I don't go into battle like a reckless BOY."

Trunks fell to the ground after the girl pushed him off her. "Oi was that really necessary?" Gina just stormed off well while limping a bit she was about to fall until Piccolo caught her.

"Would you stop fighting like siblings? We have more important things to worry about." Piccolo said in a stern manner. _Great these two are truly going to be hard to handle. _ Piccolo looked down at the girl who was leaning against him. "Are you alright now kid?" Gina nodded.

Gohan who watch everything could not help but snicker at the two fighting. _ When piccolo says it like that you can't help but think they are brother and sister seems they bonded quickly. _ Gohan then frowned as he thought of his family especially his father. "Hey umm Piccolo can we see how my dad is doing do you know where Yamcha took him?"

Piccolo stared at the young boy. "I sense his Ki at Capsule Corps he is in Bulma's lab. Both Yamcha and Bulma is with him and he has calmed down. "

Gohah smiled with knowing his father was ok then, he jumped off from the ground saying. "Can we go see him Piccolo please I really want to see my dad I want to know he's ok." Piccclo grunted before answering

"Fine we could use a break to think of our new situation, it's also a pretty big place so we can train as well, if you don't mind us being their Vegeta?" Vegeta huffed replying "its fine and why would I care just don't get in my way weaklings"

Piccolo just rolled his eyes steadying Gina who was still leaning on him. _This will be interesting_

_So here it is and please review :3_

_FireSavior ~_


End file.
